Traditon
by twilight37
Summary: Edward takes Bella somewhere for her birthday. In celebreation of Bella's twenty-first birthday! Just a sweet one-shot I wrote. Happy Birthday Mrs. Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute one-shot I wrote in celebration of Bella's birthday. Happy Birthday Bella! Ha, I know her birthday's on the 13th**** but I didn't have the story done by then… enjoy! Review please!**

_BPOV_

I lay in bed next to my wonderful husband, Edward. I closed my eyes, and turned on my side, while Edward had his hand on my hip, and was gently kissing my neck. It felt like any normal night; Renesmee was in bed, and Edward and I were enjoying the quiet. Except that tomorrow was the day I had been dreading all year; my birthday. I hope that no one has anything to drastic planned.

"So," Edward said, turning me over on my side and kissing me. His soft lips were warm against mine.

"So.." I sighed, looking at the clock. 11:45. Since when did the minutes go by so quickly?

"What would you like to do?" He asked, playing with a piece of my long, chocolate brown hair, twirling it around his long, pale finger.

I smiled. I took his hand and put it on my hip again, and crushed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward smiled, locking his arms around me, and pulling my head back. I raised my eyebrow.

He chuckled, "As much fun as that sounds," He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I was talking about tomorrow, you silly girl."

"Tomorrow?" I groaned. "Oh. Tomorrow."

"Yes tomorrow, love. What would you like to do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to do anything for my birthday, can't we just pretend it's just another day in the year and go on with our normal lives?" I asked, hopelessly, nervously glances at the clock. The bright red numbers read 11:56.

He shook his head. "No. Rosalie already said that she'd watch Renesmee for us while we go out for the day," He continued, "and you have to do at least one special thing on your birthday."

I frowned, and sighed in defeat. I knew I wasn't going to win no matter what I said. "Ok. Surprise me."

Edward smiled, pulling me closer to him. "Oh, and by the way," He said, motioning toward the clock. The clock read 12:00, midnight, in other words, September 13. "Happy Birthday." He then kissed me with as much passion as he could.

"Mommy!" Renesmee squealed, running into our bedroom. Her bronze curls were tangled, her cheeks flushed pink. She pulled herself onto our bed, and tugged on her pink footsy pajamas. "Mommy!"

I smiled, "Yes, Renesmee?"

Renesmee was me and Edward's daughter. She was the most precious thing in the whole world, even though I had never pictured my life with a child before she unexpectedly came along.

"Mommy." She said again, "Mickey Mouse is on the television!" She said, excitement in her voice. It surprised me, that even though she used big words and read complicated books, little kid shows still entertained her.

"Really?" I said, forcing enthusiasm into my voice. Edward held back a laugh, knowing how fake my tone sounded. Renesmee didn't seem to notice.

"You have to come see!" She screamed, running out of the room.

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't go in a matter of seconds she'd come running back and start trying to drag me. I grabbed my robe off the floor, and pulled it over myself, covering up my black, lacey underwear.

I stood up, and soon Edward was by my side. He swiftly turned me around, so my back was facing the wall. Both his arms were on the wall, trapping me.

I giggled, and he kissed me with more force than I had expected. His free hand, that he was supporting his weight on, was now slowly moving up and down my body. "Happy Birthday." He sexily whispered in my ear, kissing my chin in little pecks.

Then he moved away, and opened the door for me, acting as though nothing had just happened. Damn, I hate it when he does that. I stared at him for a second before smiling, and followed Renesmee in the living room.

She was on the floor watching her show and playing with blocks. She looked happy, and had probably forgotten about what she wanted to show me.

Edward sat on the couch, and motioned for me to join him. As I was about to sit down next to him, when he pulled me on his lap. I stuck out at him like a five year old. He smirked, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Renesmee," Edward said to our daughter, still holding me on his lap. She looked at him immediately. "Mommy and I are going to go out for the day, so Rosie is going to watch you. Is that ok?"

She screamed, a big smile on her voice. "I get to play with Rosie?"

Edward chuckled, "Yes, sweetheart."

She jumped up from her spot on the floor, knocking over her block creation. "Mommy! You have to help me get ready!" Renesmee insisted, grabbing my hand.

I smiled. "Ok, sweetie." I got up from Edward's lap. Then picked her up and carried her into her room. Her room had toys all over the floor, her bed was unmade and was covered with enormous books. There were crayon marks on the wall, and on the furniture. How could one little girl make such a mess?

I picked out a hot pink dress, that Alice had picked out and bought of course, and dressed her. Then I brushed through her long, beautiful curls. She smiled in satisfaction and started picking up toys from the floor and started cleaning her room; thank god.

Now that Renesmee was taken care of, I went into my bedroom to pick out something to wear, preferably a comfortable pair of jeans and a tank top; a normal every day outfit. On the bed, there was a navy blue dress, with a note next to it scribbled in Alice's perfect handwriting:

Wear this dress tonight.

- Alice 3

I sighed, of course now I couldn't even pick out what I wanted to wear. And if I didn't wear it? Who knows what Alice would do… I didn't want to think about it. I held the decorative dress in my hands and held it up in front of me, staring into the mirror.

The dress was a very dark, navy blue, and strapless. The material was soft, and cotton. It was tight at the top, and fell down to above my knees; it was much shorter than I had expected. There was a pair of black, strappy, heeled sandals paired with it. I groaned.

Edward was suddenly next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed, Edward could over react a lot.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, "It's just…" My eyes wandered toward the dress and heels sitting on the bed.

"Oh," He said, a hint of humor in his tone. "Well I think you'll look fantastic in that dress."

I rolled my eyes, "You'd think I'd look good if I were wearing a paper bag."

He laughed, "You would look good."

I playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Why don't you get ready?" He said, changing the subject. "Rosalie will be here in a little while, and then we'll be off for the day." Edward suggested.

I nodded, and skipped in our huge master bathroom and started getting ready. I took a warm shower, and scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I've always used this shampoo ever since I was human; it reminded me of that one day in the biology lab. That was one human memory that remained in my mind.

After my shower was done, I curled my hair so that they matched Taylor Swift's curls from my magazine. I took out my makeup, and carefully put on eyeliner and eye shadow, giving my eyes a smoky, and mysterious look to them. Finally, I swiped my lipstick on my lips. I looked in the mirror.

The girl I saw was beautiful. She was extremely pale, with long, curly dark hair that fell to her hips. Her eyes were a bright topaz color, with a sexy look to them. Her lips looked soft and kissable. The dress she wore fit perfectly on her, hugging onto her curves, showing her flat stomach, and irresistible body. Her legs were long, and smooth. She looked like a model. Then I realized… that girl was me.

"Bella, Rosalie's here!" I heard Edward call. I quickly zoned out from my reflection, yanked my heels on, snatched my purse from the table and went to the front door. Renesmee was all ready all over Rosalie, and was dragging her into her room. "Have fun!" She called.

Edward looked amazing, as usual.

"Shall we?" He said, kissing me, and intertwining our hands together.

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like a princess. And Edward was leading me toward my carriage where we would ride away in happily ever after. Of course, that wasn't the case, but I my head it is.

He held open my door, and I sit down in the leather seat, not knowing where I was going, but I was finally, somewhat, happy.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as he pulled out of the driveway,

He smiled. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

I groaned. Now that happy feeling was going; I hated surprises, and he knew that very well.

"Don't worry, love, it's nothing bad. You'll enjoy it." He reassured me, picking up my hand and kissing it lightly.

We sat in the car for about forty-five minutes. I stared out the window, and watched as the surroundings flew by. Slowly, the lush forests changed into beaches. I've always loved the beach… it distinctly reminded me of being in Phoenix with my mother.

Edward then pulled into an empty parking lot. "We're here." He announced, flashing a bright smile.

"Thank god." I said, relived.

Edward chuckled at my reaction, and was suddenly on my side, opening the door for me. He took my hand, and helped me up.

I looked around, studying my surroundings. It was a beautiful beach, probably the most gorgeous one I have ever seen. It was completely isolated; the blue water crashed against the shore. There were a few palm trees scattered along the beach. It was… amazing.

He led me onto the sandy beach, and swung our hands back and forth, twirling me in a small circle, and pulling me against his chest. He breathed on my neck, and slowly started kissing my neck until he reached my lips. He spun me around so I was facing him and kissed me with more energy.

I smiled as he pulled back. Edward looked even more amazing now that we were alone, on the beach. His reddish hair was messy, and looked perfect with his pale skin and bright, golden eyes. His lips looked soft; his face perfectly angular. He had the perfect smile. He wore a dark blue collard shirt, with a pair of black pants. It suited him nicely. His skin glowed and sparkled in the sunlight.

I panicked. "Edward, why are we here… in the middle of the day! People are going to-" He interrupted me by pressing his long finger against my lips.

"It's a private beach."

I sighed with relief. Thank god. Not that I was surprised, Edward's family, and now my family too, had a lot of money. And I do mean, a ton of money. Carlisle is a very successful doctor, and Alice can predict when the stock markets going to fall and rise…and they've been living for such a long time, so it's not a shock.

"We have the entire beach to ourselves," He continued, "until tomorrow morning. We'll be staying in that beach house, over there." I followed his finger.

It was a small, yet beautiful, little house. It was surrounded by sand, with the exception of a little pathway, which was bordered by rocks, with a few palm trees scattered around it. The house itself was crème colored, with huge windows. I could distantly see inside of one of the many windows; it looked very welcoming.

I smiled.

"Well, I suppose we could go in the water for a little bit, if you'd like." Edward suggested.

"Sure." I said. I've always liked beaches. I loved how the sand slid in between your toes, and how the warm water crashed against your knees. I thought of Renee. "Just let me go get changed."

Edward agreed, and swept me into his arms, carrying me through the door and into the master bedroom. It was a fairly large room, not like our room at home, but it was a good size. It had light hardwood floors, light blue walls, and a big king sized bed. Edward plopped me on the bed, and quickly returned with the suitcase. He threw my bikini at me.

I was scared to see what Alice had gotten me. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me; I wanted to approve of the bathing suit before Edward saw me in it. I gulped when I saw a Victoria's Secrets tag on it. I threw my clothes on the floor, and yanked the bikini on. It didn't look half bad.

The top of the bathing suit was baby blue with white polka dots, and it was a halter. It complimented my skin tone, and I know that Edward loves the color blue on me. The bottoms were just baby blue, tied with bows on both sides. It made me look super skinny, which was a plus.

I threw my hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better than I did walking in. Edward was standing there waiting for me, shirtless, taunting me with his six-pack.

He smiled when I came up to him, and he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist very tightly, his fingers touching my thigh. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. When he let finally go, he held my hand and led me outside.

It felt nice to be able to go outside, and not have to worry about other people freaking out about us sparkling. I felt human.

We sat on the sand for a little bit, and talked for a little bit. Then, out of no where, Edward pulled me on top of him, and crushed his lips against mine. I jumped at first, because I wasn't expecting it. But soon, I let my lips melt into his. We sat on the beach making out for god knows how long. It was sweet, and sexy. The downside was that I got sand in my bikini, which was very uncomfortable.

Then he pulled away. I took a deep breathe, and fell back against the sand, closing my eyes.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted. My eyes shot open, and I saw that Edward had picked me up, and was walking toward the water.

"Edward…what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

He smiled deviously.

"No. No. No. NO!" I screamed. "EDWARD!" I banged my fists against his chest, even though I know he wouldn't care. He continued walking until the water was to his waist. He kissed my forehead, and dunked us both underwater, still holding me.

When he brought us both us, I glared at him, and growled playfully.

He laughed.

I let go of his neck, and tackled him, pushing us both underwater. It didn't matter, because we didn't have to breathe, but it was very murky and hard to see, but I could still make out where he was.

Before I had time to act, he had pinned me down on the ground, and was kissing me everywhere. I managed to get back up to the surface, and sat down on the wet sand, the waves crashing onto my feet. Edward sat next to me.

"Well, that plan backfired." I said, mostly to myself.

"Of course it did. You can't defeat me." His tone was playful, and sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He said, seriously. "It's the truth."

"Of course it is, Edward." I replied, my voice filled with sarcasm. It was quiet for a moment.. We sat and watched the sky turn from blue into a beautiful orange. The sun was setting, and the moon was about to come out. This was my favorite time of day; everything starts to calm down and you can finally relax.

We decided to go back inside before it got dark, so that we could spend some time in the house before we had to leave tomorrow morning.

I lay on the bed, and caught I glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like one of those girls who goes to the beach every day, from Florida or California. My hair was long and stringy, my makeup was smudged a little. Small waist, cute bikini- the song California Girls by Katy Perry was playing in my head.

Edward lay next to me, and put his arm around me. He tucked a lock of my hair behind me ear. I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, before pressing his lips against mine.

"I guess better get ready.." I said.

The next morning came by so quickly, I couldn't believe it was time to leave already. I wanted to stay forever, just me and Edward. Not having to worry about anything else. But, I missed Renesmee and I'm sure she missed me too.

"You're right. We should." Edward agreed.

We both took a quick shower and got changed. I got the other outfit Alice had picked out for me; a short cotton skirt, blue of course, and a black shirt. It was casual and comfortable, and cute.

I looked around for my bikini.. Which I found on one of the bed floors. Hm, Edward had good aim. Once everything was packed, we took one last walk on the beach. I enjoyed every moment of it, wanting it to last forever.

"Can we come back?" I asked Edward.

"Of course," He said. "Next year. It can be a tradition."

"A tradition." I repeating, smiling.

We continued walking across the beach. And for once in my life, I actually enjoyed my birthday.

**I hope that you liked it! REVIEW! (: **


	2. Big Day Coming Up!

Hey guys! Guess what tomorrow is?

Bella's birthday!

A new story will be up sometime tomorrow. I'm not sure what time yet because I have school, a soccer game, and a new Breaking Dawn trailer to watch!

Be ready, though! 

~ twilighy37


	3. The Chase of Your Life

**YES! It's up! I'm so happy that I got to finish this one time. Before the story starts, though, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to the most amazing character in the Twilight Saga. Without Bella, there'd be no Twilight. There's be no Edward and Bella. This wouldn't have existed without her. Happy birthday. (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_BPOV_

"Edward, I'm home!" I called, slightly irritated, as I walked into the house, slamming the front door with the back of foot.

It had been a long day so far. Esme had taken Renesmee out for the day so I cold get some housework done, while Edward had left at some God awful time in the morning to go on a hunting trip with his brothers, which normally wouldn't have bothered me. But, of course, he had to leave on today of all days.

My birthday.

My birthday wasn't exactly my favorite day of the year, but I'll admit, that it does hurt a bit that I was ditched the chores, shopping, and had left me all alone.

"I said I'm home." I pressed, speaking with a more stern voice. "It would be really nice if you guys could help me with the groceries."

No response.

They had promised that they both would be home before I was. And I was running a bit behind schedule; the store was packed with what seemed like thousands of other people.

I dropped the groceries off on the kitchen counter and looked around the seemingly empty house. There was so sound of footsteps, breathing, not a fresh scent anywhere.

"Edward?" I tried again. "Renesmee?"

I looked on the floor and noticed a trail of beautiful flowers. I leaned down and picked one up, twirling it in my pale fingers.

Freesia.

The flowers led out of the kitchen. Curiously, I followed their path, taking light steps so I wouldn't squish them. They danced around the hardwood floor, back into the hallway, and went into a room.

My room.

My hand paused at the door handle as a sudden flow of music suddenly filled my ears. A sound that hadn't been here moments ago, but a sound that was oddly familiar. I immediately recognized it as my lullaby that Edward had written for me.

I yanked the door back, expecting to see my husband leaning against the wall with a captivating crooked smile on his face.

There was nobody.

But, lying on the massive bed, with a small note with flowers on the top of it. I picked it up, immediately recognizing the gorgeous penmanship.

My name was written on the front. I ripped it open eagerly, and let the envelope fall to the ground along with a few petals.

_Bella, my love._

It read. My eyes scanned up and down the page.

_You really didn't think that I'd forget your birthday, did you? Your birth is something magical; definitely a day to celebrate. Don't think bad of yourself for thinking so, though it is a bit foolish, you silly girl. There's a surprise waiting for you. I know that you despise not knowing things, and, more importantly, presents, but this one of an entirely different sort. And you'll have to work to find it._

_- Edward_

_P.S. Look in the closet for your first hint._

Oh, God.

He's sending me on a wild goose chase?

As crazy as it sounded, the whole idea did seem a bit fun. I laughed at myself, and, just as my lullaby faded to nothing from the CD player in the corner, I literally ran to the closet and snatched the box up.

I sat on the floor and lifted the top off. Inside was something black. I felt it in my hands, running my fingers across the soft, heavy fabric. There was another note.

_Bella. I know that you hate dressing up, but would you do it for me? Just this once? I promise that you can burn it as soon as your done wearing it…despite what Alice tells you. Go get changed in the bathroom._

A wild goose chase in a dress.

Not even wanting to look at what I would be wearing for the remainder of the night, I folded the dress over my arm and walked into the bathroom. I threw my jeans and sweatshirt on the floor, and pulled the dress over my head.

It wasn't something that Alice would have picked out. It was more simple, but still flattering. The dress was light pink and flowed comfortably to above my knees. And it was even paired with a pair of white sandals.

Happy that I wouldn't be running around in heels, I yanked the flats on my feet. With my new vampire grace, I easily walked around the bathroom in the shoes.

My hair looked fine, just as long and straight as it always was. And thanks to my new immortal being, makeup wasn't something that I needed anymore. Vampires have a beautiful, sexy look to them naturally.

I looked a lot different than I did as a human.

My once chocolate brown eyes were now liquid topaz, just like the rest of my family. I had icy pale skin, and flawless features. There was no way that I could ever compare to Rosalie or even Alice, but I look a lot better now.

Just then, interrupting my thoughts, came a knock on the door.

I walked to the door, my heels clicking behind me. On the porch stood a man wearing a tux, and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Isabella?" He asked, handing me the flowers, which had a tiny little note in it.

Putting the note flowers on the side table, I opened the other note, getting more and more anxious by the second.

_This young man will escort you to the next part of your surprise._

I looked up at the man in front of me, who was now holding his hand out. I took it, as he led me down the steps, but stopped abruptly at the bottom.

"I have to blindfold you."

"I beg your pardon?"

He cleared his throat, and spoke shakily. "I have to blindfold you. It's, um…I mean… I'm supposed to."

Edward Cullen. I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days.

"Go ahead."

I closed my eyes and turned around as he tied the blindfold around my head. Shockingly, I couldn't see anything. It was completely black, like nighttime. The man still held onto me, his skin seemed warmer than it had before, and led me. All my trust was in him, and it was a scary feelings, knowing that I could run into something at any given moment.

He let go of my hand for a brief moment and pulled open what seemed to be a car door. I smelled leather and expensive wine.

"Watch your head." He said, helping me into the car, and closing the door behind me. "And don't take the blindfold off."

As soon as he was gone, I yanked it off, throwing it on the floor.

A limo?

Edward had seriously gone to the extent of hiring a limo?

I was beginning to wonder how much time and planning had gone into making all of this happen. And money. Oh, God, I really hope that he hadn't spent too much.

The limo smoothly started going down the street. I tried to glance outside of them to see where we were headed but they were tined too darkly.

We zoomed down the road for what seemed like forever. There was no music and nobody to talk to, which shot my anxiety level through the roof.

And, finally, the limo slowly came to a stop. I scrambled for the blindfold and tied it around my head just as the driver opened the door. My hands were on my lap, and my legs were crossed.

"Ma'am?" He stuttered. "We're, um, here."

I smiled and reached for his hand. He helped me out of the car and closed the door behind me.

The air smelt like salt, and felt the cool breeze blowing my hair. The ground felt grainy underneath my feet as I took a step, embracing the atmosphere. There was I couldn't see anything, but I knew it was beautiful.

"I'll take it from here." A familiar, velvet voice said.

"Edward?"

Cold lips brushed against my ear. "Yes, love?"

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, wanting an answer.

He chuckled. "You're so impatient, you know that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And stubborn."

"You're so mean."

Edward took my hands off of my chest and held his against mine, our fingers locking perfectly, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He said, lifting me off my feet and into his arms bridal style.

I squealed, my arms flailing.

His feet sunk into the heavy ground as he carried me further and further away from the road, and closer to sound of the roaring waves.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

Edward laughed and set me down on my feet, ripping the blindfold off of my eyes.

It was bright at first, the sun almost blinding me. After my eyes came into to focus, I looked around and immediately recognized where we were. The little house and palm trees gave it away. Everything was all to familiar.

My hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh, Edward…"

It was where he had taken me for my birthday last year. The beautiful little private beach and the tall palm trees gave it away.

"I told you that it'd be out tradition." Edward said smiling.

"But it's sunny - that guy must have notice us sparkl-"

Edward laughed. "It was Seth. There were two men, actually. One for the flowers, and the other to take you here. You don't think I'd trust you blindfolded, in a car with a complete stranger, do you?"

Seth! That explained the unsually warm hands.

"All for me?"

"All for you." He said. "The most beautiful woman in the world." Edward paused for a moment and smilied. "My wife."

I couldn't help but smile back as I ran into his arms. He lifted me up and crushed his lips against mine, pulling me into one of the most passion filled kisses of my life as we stood in the water, waves crashing against our feet.

"Oh, and Bella?" He added, breaking himself from me for a moment.

"Mhm?"

"Happy Birthday."

And we continued kissing into the most beautiful day I'd ever seen.

* * *

**Review, please? Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories - This is a squeal to "Tradition". Go on and check it out?**


End file.
